As we move to a cashless society, a need has arisen to simplify the purchase of products and services from vending machines and other types of automatic dispensers, including amusement devices, gates, turnstiles and other secure portals. Most of these dispensers and machines currently require the use of tokens, currency, coupons, credit cards or other means by credit or debit in order to operate. However, some are also set up to accept account numbers and/or passwords as well. An example of such a dispenser is disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 2,323,673 to Freedompay Inc., which teaches a method and apparatus for tokenless vending, wherein the purchaser can input an account number and corresponding password onto a keypad at a vending machine. The vending machine then transmits the information to a central server to verify the password and the account number and available credit and then the product is dispensed.
With many recent changes and advances in technology, our society has become increasingly reliant upon telephones, cellular phones, hand-held and portable computers, and other similar devices. As a result of our increased reliance on these devices, and as a result of our movement towards becoming a cashless society, there is a growing need for consumers to be able to use these devices to access goods and services from vending machines and other automatic dispensers in a convenient, secure and efficient manner, without the need to carry around currency or other alternative forms of credit.